Mrs Miller, Mrs Thriller
by Fitzwiggity
Summary: Jeannie Miller didn't plan on becoming a 'secondary member' of SG1. It just sort of happened.


"**Mrs. Miller, Mrs. Thriller**"

**_Fitzwiggity_**

Summary: Jeannie Miller didn't plan on becoming a 'secondary member' of SG1. It just sort of happened. Exactly like the "sort of happened" events when her brother called for her help from Atlantis, or the "sort of happened" events when she was kidnapped because she helped her brother whenever he got stuck on a problem. Yet she was, for all intents and purposes, SG1's Go-To person for when Colonel Carter wasn't there to be their scientist. So, while she's helping them figure out the science problems, SG1 lands into trouble as usual.

Characters: Jeannie Miller, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Duran, other

Spoilers: Takes place after the movies "Ark of Truth" and "Continuum", and a little while after the last episode in Season 5 of Stargate Atlantis for those references. So, spoilers throughout all of both series really…

Rated: M for language and graphic violence

Additional Notes:

I hate the title, but it's the only one that went with this story that made even the slightest bit of sense. Hopefully people who've stuck around long enough to get this far will give the story a try despite the horrendous title.

Word Count: 1, 500

000000

"This is not what I was planning to do on my Saturday morning," Mrs. Jeannie Miller, mother of one, and temporary scientist consultant for SG1, muttered under her breath as she was leaning against a pillar and waiting for Dr. Jackson to finish whatever he was digging up. The sun was hot, the air was dry, and sand was everywhere. The sky wasn't even blue, it was _red_. It was so alien, that it almost made her want to cry.

"I am sure that Dr. Jackson will not be much longer," Teal'c said, glancing towards her. "He is usually fast when there is danger afoot."

"Why, snookum's, I didn't think you'd gained a new vocabulary since last we met!" Vala said with a grin and a wink towards Jeannie who managed a weak smile in return. It was hard to believe she was here with a pair of aliens as her defense.

Mer would probably kill SG1 if they managed to get her killed…right after ranting at them for hours at a time, she thought to herself feeling better.

After her last encounter with her brother, she'd managed to get more information about what he'd gone through. Mostly his team/friends told him about their missions, and what they had told her astonished and frightened her: Meredith fighting wraith and alien bad guys to protect his friends, and building a nuclear bomb [though that wasn't anything different from when he'd been in sixth grade], flying alien spaceships, and being in virtual environments. His life was filled with danger, and she had asked them how they managed to keep on doing it if they got hurt so often and they had just laughed and said that it was worth it.

For what?

She couldn't figure it out.

"You're thinking of someone, aren't you?" Col. Mitchell said, coming up towards her with Dr. Jackson at his side. Dr. Jackson was looking pleased, so maybe this wasn't a wasted trip.

"My brother," She answered softly. "He's in Atlantis right now and probably ten foot deep into trouble, from all that I've heard of what he and his teammates go through."

"Last I met, we were kidnapped by Azgard and I nearly died," Dr. Jackson informed her brightly, and she stared at him.

"But…you're obviously okay and…"

"McKay was fine," He said quickly. "Ranting at Dr. Zelenka and Col. Sheppard about a great waste of a project."

"That project that blew up thousands of Stargates?" Col. Mitchell said with surprise. "He wanted to work on it?"

"Well, yeah. And I can see his point too-fixing something so that it could annihilate the wraith once and for all? He'd be a hero," Dr. Jackson said with a grin.

"So…ignoring her brother for the moment, let's concentrate on the fact of why we're here. Did you find something?" Vala asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. Jeannie's heart pounded-please, please, let him have found it so we could go home…

"I found part of it," He admitted, sounding a little annoyed at not finding the whole thing. "It's definitely ancient, and it says something about…light in the darkness-strength to those who follow…" His brow furrowed. "And that's all I've got, actually." He admitted sighing.

"Daniel! We want to go back and get showers, food, and her home!" Vala said, nodding towards her. "No offense, Mrs. Miller-"

"None taken! I want to go home too," She said, nodding at Vala.

"You aren't having a good time?" Mitchell teased. She opened her mouth to respond, and that was when disaster struck.

What seemed like fire rained down from the sky, and exploded the columns that were standing around behind them into nothing but dust. Weapons fire came from the opposite direction of the Stargate, and Mitchell grabbed her and thrust her towards Vala.

"Keep her safe!" He yelled, grabbing his P-90 and pointing before beginning to fire back. "Jackson! Get us to the gate!"

Jeannie was forced towards the gate, stumbling and ducking whenever it seemed that weapons fire was coming towards her. Vala was running full-tilt towards the DHD, and making sure that Jeannie was with her. Teal'c was right behind the two of them.

"Whatever happens, just get her through!" Mitchell could be heard hollering over the noise at his team. Jeannie knew without a doubt that he was talking about her, and she had no qualms with being sent through the gate first.

Vala started the gate up, and Jeannie watched with awe as the gate activated to life.

"Go!" Vala ordered to her. Jeannie hastily ran towards the blue puddle in the center of the gate, and for a second everything paused-

Stars were surrounding her, and it was beautiful-

And then life started again as she was stumbling down the ramp. Military brought their P-90's up, and General Landry came towards her.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure," She panted, leaning against a rail, and just then Vala and Teal'c came in. "Dr. Jackson had just found a piece of the puzzle, so to speak, and he was telling us what he'd found when weapons were being fired at us. We were forced to the gate," She finished.

"Where are Mitchell and Jackson?" General Landry demanded of Teal'c and Vala.

"Should be coming-" Vala started and Dr. Jackson and Col. Mitchell both rolled through the gate at that moment, coming towards a halt as Teal'c helped them. "Right about now," She concluded.

"Dr. Jackson-did you find what we needed?" General Landry asked, with a raised eyebrow as Dr. Jackson stood and brushed himself off as though being fired at was a part of his everyday life, Jeannie observed with astonishment.

"Sort of. I'd like to debrief in an hour-she ought to get checked up on and then sent home." Dr. Jackson said with a smile towards her.

General Landry smiled at her as well.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Miller?"

"What? Yes, yes, I'm fine…who was shooting at us though?"

"Probably the locals," Colonel Mitchell piped up, also dusting himself off. Both he and Dr. Jackson were covered in dust from head to toe, looking like dust statues.

"Oh," She said, frowning.

"Come on, Mrs. Miller," Dr. Jackson said, taking her by the elbow. "Let's get you cleaned up and home."

"Mrs. Miller? I say we ought to call her Mrs. Thriller-every time she joins us on a mission, we're always shot at." Vala chimed in from behind.

Jeannie smiled as the bantering between the team began, and felt a bit more comforted.

True, working with Sg1 had its hazards, some of which she most definitely wasn't prepared for. But, then again, it was also the most fun she was ever going to get in life, and she would gladly take it.

After all, she had to show her brother up somehow, didn't she?

_**End.**_


End file.
